


Wolves of Siberia

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Category: Behemoth (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub relationship, Gods, Hiding, Historical AU, Light BDSM, M/M, Name Calling, R (explicit), Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, blowjob, handjob, m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff, some history and myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Stories in films and books always end when against all odds the main character finally wins and lives happily ever after with his/her love interest. The end. But how will two ancient beings manage with that "happily ever after" in the world getting more and more modern? Orion and Nergal ran away to the north to a very different world and are working out their life and different personalities. It's a good thing that their passion is so strong to carry them across all that... or is it...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Note/summary** : Stories in films and books always end when against all odds the main character finally wins and lives happily ever after with his/her love interest. The end. But how will two ancient beings manage with that "happily ever after" in the world getting more and more modern? Orion and Nergal ran away to the north to a very different world and are working out their life and different personalities. It's a good thing that their passion is so strong to carry them across all that... or is it...?

 **Recommended song:** “[Wolves ov Siberia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7yxjTcM7Bs)” by Behemoth

 **Fandom:** Behemoth

 **Characters:** Adam “Nergal” Darski, Tomasz “Orion” Wróblewski, original characters

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural, historical AU, slash, M/M, romance, hiding, smut, rough sex, handjob, blowjob, some (kinda manly) fluff, gods, some history and myths, roleplay, light BDSM, Dom/sub relationship, name calling, bondage

 **Facebook:** Like our official FB page “[Useless-girl and SMA's Art](https://www.facebook.com/uselessgirlandsmaart/)” to see updates first, comment on our stories and meet other readers too. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

 

  
[Full sized pic](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dd4jsxr-99e9b540-d086-4a2a-aa5d-84cc8c353fb6.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IwMjc2Yjc2LTQxODItNDU1YS1hYmVlLWYwNmY1NzYwZTg4Y1wvZGQ0anN4ci05OWU5YjU0MC1kMDg2LTRhMmEtYWE1ZC04NGNjOGMzNTNmYjYuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.2L-3mO6oq0dlvBj57cRDQtDe8j5j50feqW9lddMYM-Y)  
  
**Wolves of Siberia  
**_by S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

_AD 1800, somewhere in the cold wilderness_  
  
The Sun God buried himself deeper into the thick fur coat as he was sitting close to the fire in the small hunter's cabin. A heavy snow storm was raging outside as the sun was leaving the world for that day. As the shadows stretched longer and darkness was about to fall onto the freezing cold landscape, the inside of the cabin was illuminated by the warm light coming from the fireplace.  
  
The same light fell onto the kneeling figure in front of the fire. The Hunter was huge even without his own fur coat made of the animals he had hunted before. The Sun God thought that he looked more like a warrior than a hunter with the long dark hair tied together on top of his head, his skull shaven around the ponytail. The man's manly and very handsome face was smooth aside from a patch of hair on his chin.  
  
The Sun God let his hungry eyes move up to the full luscious lips, resulting in licking his own suddenly dry ones, then up to the dark brown, nearly black eyes which were calm and focused on what he was doing.  
  
The Hunter was sharpening his knife with practiced moves by the dim light. And each move made the Sun God fall under the gorgeous Hunter's spell even more. That picture was like a heated dream in itself, affecting the God in ways no one ever did before...

The big man felt the hungry eyes on him. During his long existence he never felt such eyes shine up and burn his skin so much that he had to retreat into the darkness. One glimpse at the man sitting before the fire told all he needed to know for the night...  
  
"Your eyes are much more beautiful without your powers. Especially when you feast them upon me," he stated on his low calm voice. His hands stopped and he put the knife and stone away, turning fully to face the man. His prisoner... Only with his head out of the warm fur coat, the Sun God looked like one handsome treat that just needed to be unwrapped.  
  
"We may be trapped here for a few days. Even for a week because of the snow. We should find some entertainment for your holiness. After all... a hunter can have some fun too…" he smirked moving closer to the other man, his dark eyes locked into the green ones.

The God's now green eyes widened for a split second as he realized what was going on. Then he watched the big hunter move closer with surprisingly graceful moves. He felt like someone hypnotized. It wasn't like him to just stay quiet and frozen as if he was kept buried in the snow for a week...  
  
"What... do you want to do to me, Hunter?" the first question came out of the by then less blue lips as his body was warmer now thanks to the fire and the thick fur around him. "Wasn't it enough that you've shot my guards and kidnapped me while I was traveling across this fucking freezing land? What do you want from me? More gold?" he quickly asked with a frown, trying to get angry instead of getting lost in the calm yet dangerous eyes that seemed to pull him deeper into the abyss.

"Gold means nothing to me. You know well who I am," the Hunter stopped, towering over the sitting figure. "You’ve lost your warmth. I want to be a good host and help you get warm again…" he lowered his voice to a seductive purr as he held the Sun God's shoulders and made him stand up too.  
  
His big hand was caressing the short hair and bearded face fondly, taking his time to admire the man's face before him. "I felt your power before. I want to feel now the caress of the benevolent sun," he purred pulling the other closer by his hand as he slid it to the God's nape and touched his lips to the still cool ones.

The God shivered again, but this time it wasn't because of the cold. This time it was caused by the Hunter's kiss and the caressing on his equally shaved nape. He could even feel some blood warming up his cheeks as his senses got filled with his captor. His scent surrounded him just as much as his warmth, the taste he got from that kiss making the God's knees go weak.  
  
Reaching up to grab onto the thick shirt of the Hunter, he wanted to push him away, but instead the God pulled him even closer, losing the battle against the man's sweet allure.  
  
"You... appreciate flesh more than gold... Very well then..." the God whispered onto the Hunter's lips then this time it was he who kissed the big man, who was still towering over him even standing and being pressed to him.  
  
Moaning into the kiss, he could already feel his body starting to warm up some more, his cool hands finding their way under the Hunter's shirt to trace each hard muscle on his sides and broad back.

Such willingness made the big man smile as he returned the kiss and let the cold hands cause a pleasant shiver and tremble on his warm skin.  
  
His hand still on the God's nape held him closer. His fingertips were rubbing the nerves at the edge of the skull in small circles as with small steps he started to back toward the only bed place in the cabin.  
  
"I am a man who knows the flesh very well. And I can tell you are familiar with such practices too…" he purred onto the wet lips, getting lost in those swirling green irises once again.

His hands moved to pull the thick fur off the shorter man. When it dropped off his shoulders, he held the God's hands and helped him step away from it. Shadowed by the dancing light of the fire, without a word they were just lost in each other's eyes and being. Like some sacred ceremony, he led the other to the bed and made him stand there. He moved to the Sun God's back to now treat the shaved nape with kisses and small bites while his big warm hands caressed the dark clothes off his captive one by one.

The God closed his eyes and the more parts of his body got hit by the cooler air, the more he shivered yet got aroused. His breathing already shallow, he moaned and slid his much smaller hands on the Hunter's.  
  
"Yes... I am very familiar with the pleasures of the flesh too... and I enjoy them to the fullest," he admitted and led a big hand down between his thighs to let the Hunter feel how much his charming ways was working on the God's human vessel.

"I can tell… Can you?" the Hunter asked pushing his own hardness to the small ass he just uncovered.  
  
His long fingers wrapped around the offered meat and he kept his other hand moving to possess more of the lean flesh of the God. He was moaning and panting more as his gripping got more urging, just like his rubbing against the smaller body.

"I’d like to enjoy what your flesh can give. I can give you myself in exchange..." he purred to one ear then licked into it. His strong arms went around the smaller man and lifted him up without effort to put him gently down on the bed and turn him to be face-to-face again.

"I can feel it, yes...." he hissed. Then with the fresh memory of all that rubbing, stroking and whispering in his ear, the God let his captor move him into the desired position. Opening his pale legs for him, he reached up to pull the big man over him, hands already tugging on the unnecessary clothes.  
  
"I like your offering and accept it with pleasure," he grinned up at the muscular man. "Worship me, Orion..." he whispered at the end and reached down between them to untie the Hunter's pants and free the trapped hardness he could feel previously.

"With pleasure, Nergal..." the Hunter moaned and knelt up between the long parted thighs. He pulled his shirt off his tanned muscular body and untied his pants, but left it like that to give the chance for the other man to take it off him.  
  
Lying on top of Nergal the Sun God again, he stroked the pale chest, feeling mesmerized. "You will always shine bright for me... So beautiful…" he breathed and kissed the side of the God's neck, all along the bearded jaw till the sweet lips.

"Maybe that's why the mysterious Hunter kidnapped me, huh?" Nergal chuckled while shivering and moaning from the kisses on his by then heated skin.  
  
This man was so intoxicating and made the God's head dizzy like no one ever did before. Running his paler hands on the Hunter's firm and smooth skin, he traced more of those muscles, briefly playing with the nipples until they hardened then he stroked down on the broad back to push the pants off Orion's firm butt and hips.  
  
Licking between the full lips, Nergal sneaked a hand around the hard and big dick, loving how it was pulsing under his touch. "You are... something else... I have no words for you," he whispered onto the wet lips and it was a big thing from the Sun God who was known to have an opinion about everything and everyone.

"I maybe kidnapped you to keep you for myself…" Orion smirked between lustful pecks of their lips. His breathing became heavy sighs as the cooler hand held him so strongly.  
  
Wiggling a bit to shake the rest of the pants off as much as he could – and in turn rub his shaft more into the caressing hand – he kissed his God breathless even more.

"Maybe... if it comes with this... I won't have an objection against that..." Nergal chuckled into their kiss then let himself get more lost in it, pushing Orion closer to him by his butt so he could take both their shafts into his hand for more friction. Moaning into the other man's mouth, his defenses completely melted away. "Give me more... please, you gorgeous piece of a man..."

"I will try my best then to... convince you that you will be greatly worshipped every day…" the Hunter purred onto Nergal's lips and kissed him deeply yet wild and short.  
  
Just to break it suddenly and turn the God's head to the left, growling his passion as he started his feast on the pale flesh. Planting wet kisses and soft bruising bites all the way down on the neck and the flushed chest. He was paying attention to the nipples as he sucked them hard between his plump lips before going lower and holding Nergal's hands folded on his belly. Pinning him that way, he grinned up at the God now being under his mercy... Then he slid lower to start worshiping the eager jumping dick too.

"A god needs that..." Nergal chuckled but it turned into a series of desperate moans, his hands straining against the iron-grip on them, but he didn't really want to get free of the binding hold of the gorgeous muscular Hunter. And who could blame him?  
  
The second his dick got that much-needed attention, he opened his legs wider, feeling no shame of exposing himself to his captor. He was far from cold by then as the fire in him was stoked by Orion so perfectly, leaving him wanting more, which manifested in moving his hips to encourage the big man.

"My own God... Only to shine for me…" Orion moaned and sucked the hard tip between his lips. He was rolling his tongue around the length as he went down, then sucked and slurped loudly on his way back up to the pulsing cock head. He was kissing it with lust as if it was his most desired lover... Just like the man he was holding down even stronger while he let the shaft fall out from his mouth. He glimpsed up once to see the adored face flushed with pleasure... then licked his way down with loud wet slurps to the tight hole and began to worship his own personal God some more.

"Yes... to all the gods... _yes_!" Nergal cried out, pulling his legs up to provide a better angle for those amazing lips and tongue, pushing his hole against them in an urging way. Biting his already swollen lips, he moaned and cursed on his native tongue, digging his nails into his own skin.

Holding the wiggling God down even stronger with one big hand, Orion used the other to put one lean thigh around his shoulder.

Groping the well-shaped limb with his strong bruising hand, his long tongue pushed deep into the holy body, moving around and pressing against the sensitive walls. He was moaning and huffing his hot breath against Nergal's delicate parts as he was eating his hole more open.

Lust was slamming hard into his guts, making his brain go hazier by the minute. Orion was indeed skilled in the art of physical love, there was no doubt about that. And Nergal let his body open up more and more to the intruding skilled tongue, writhing and bucking on it with desperate moans that echoed in the small hunter's cabin. Their sinful sounds were lost in that little confined space and the roar of the snow storm outside.

Feeling the need to hear Nergal beg just a little bit more, Orion pulled back and licked his two fingers. Pushing those back instead of his tongue that time. He turned his hand and rubbed the pleasure spots of the beloved body from the inside while he sucked a testicle between his soft plump lips.

Those thick fingers were very much welcomed by the God and he gave voice to that with some more loud moans. As he moved his hips to meet those moves, he looked down with his hazy eyes on the big man already enjoying his body to the fullest.  
  
"Put your big dick in me... Show me how it's done. Show me that my stolen time is worth for you, Hunter..." he challenged Orion, so damn ready for the passionate ride he saw in the other man's eyes.

"I’ll try my best," Orion purred low and without any more ceremony he pulled his hand back and moved to lay on top of the shorter man again.  
  
"Your eyes are shining," he whispered with a loving smile as his fingertips caressed Nergal's face tenderly.  
  
His knees pushed the thighs more apart so he could lay his weight on the other man, and his already leaking cock right to its destination… He moved the arms he’s been holding down till then around his neck as he leaned down to steal a kiss.

Tightening his hold with his now free hands, Nergal practically held onto Orion as that wonderful dick began pushing into him. Something he's been longing for since the first kiss they shared.  
  
Moaning into the other man's mouth, he slid his hands down onto the firm butt to push him deeper faster.

Getting the message Orion bucked his hips forward harder. Picking up a steady fast pace, he pushed the lighter man into the bed with each short stabbing move. The quickly building up pleasures made his strong body tremble and his skin break out in goose bumps.  
  
It was a wild ride, indeed. Starting right in the middle of it and the hunter raised his head, tearing himself from the insanely tasty lips and moaned his lust into the half-lit cabin, moving even more violently for a while.  
  
"You’re making me crazy…" he panted slowing down, hugging Nergal to his body and kissing into his neck. And with a swift move turned them around.  
  
Smiling at the confused man, he let the God go so Nergal could sit up on him. "Making me crazy so much I am afraid I won't last long enough to give you a proper worship... Now I offer my own body for you to use…"

Nergal was already completely lost from that hard pounding, digging his nails into Orion's already damp skin. That big man fucking into him was already such a hot picture that it spiraled the God closer to his release and made his eyes glow in a permanent green hue.  
  
But they were far from finishing it on that note so when he turned with Nergal and the God could sit up on him, that wonderful dick still buried deep inside of him, the smaller man grinned widely down at his captor.  
  
"Oh I'll make it worth, my gorgeous Hunter..." he promised and propping himself on the wide and strong chest, he began circling his hips before moving up and down on the long and thick dick.  
  
"Your body is mine now and I want you to hold back while I enjoy it to the fullest. I need that proper worship..." he grinned down at the clearly mesmerized man as Nergal kept dropping himself on the hard shaft, making more obscenely wet sounds as their bodies joined as much as they could.

Divine torture was not even an expression for what the Hunter felt... That position allowed his aching cock to reach the deepest it could go into the hot burning up body.  
  
Orion's groans and moans got filled with a desperate tone, echoing back from the wooden walls. His fingers gripped onto the wildly moving hips of his prisoner and with each downward move he tried to pull Nergal even deeper and harder down for both of their pleasure.  
  
"My God of Sun… You're killing me…" he panted, bucking up with his muscles tensing and his back arching with each move.

"You are so breathtaking like that... So fucking gorgeous..." Nergal lowered his eyelids as his glowing eyes focused more on the falling apart man under him while his hips kept moving and meeting Orion's upward thrusts.  
  
One of his hands went to scratch down on the middle of the broad chest, leaving bright red marks on the goose-bumped skin. "I want your pleasure..." he panted, ramming his ass harder down on the big dick.

Orion gritted his teeth loudly. His head fell back as his skin was shining with sweat. He was working hard, nearly desperate to meet up Nergal's moves.  
  
He felt like a real sacrifice for his passionate and very hungry God... His long cock grew harder and curved, hitting now the prostate of the divine being from just the perfect angle.

Nergal stroked along Orion's straining throat and even leaned down to kiss his Adam's apple, that new angle making him growl more like a beast than a god.  
  
But he still wanted to be more devoured by the Hunter so with much reluctance, he abruptly slipped off that big gorgeous man just to lay next him on his side, lifting up a leg to offer his wide open hole and crazily leaking dick to the taking.

Orion murmured some praising on his own language. He knew the God understood that too... He gasped and panted trying to collect himself again, turning to spoon the smaller body from behind. He was kissing and stroking the damp skin, his heart pounding so hard he felt deafened by the sound.  
  
But he was starving for the other man just the same… Maybe even more... Pushing the top leg more up to the pale chest, he knelt up fully and slid his hardness back home, moaning and trembling from the feeling of the tight hot walls embracing his shaft. The new position was perfect. His first heavy thrust ran deep and right into the spot of nerves that caused the God to tremble and tighten up even more around him…

Nergal has lost all connection to the outside world by then. There was only Orion as he looked up while hugging his own leg in that perfect position while his ass was assaulted the most amazing way, making him cry out loud over and over while his whole body tightened at the brink of his release.  
  
But he held back enough for both of them to enjoy the intense pleasures, his nails finding both the warm skin of Orion's hips and the creased animal skin under himself as their glistening bodies were moving to the passion of their lovemaking.  
  
"My gorgeous man... fill me up with your pleasure and take me with you!" Nergal half-ordered and half-begged to the Hunter, his own dick leaking and jumping like crazy from the assault against his sensitive pleasure spot.

Not that Orion was in the position to reply to that… or to need any order... He was too far gone into the whirlwind of pleasures.  
  
Never had anyone make him lose his mind so fast and so much. Not even caring or knowing what was around them. Only chasing that almost painful burning need to be more close and one with that perfect being he was giving his every last strength to. Just to hear more of those cries. Feel more of the sharp nails and Nergal's pleasure rush over his body with each deep hard hit of his hips.  
  
Leaning over to lay his forehead on the by then burning hot body, he groaned loud and long, picking up the pace for the last hard hammering of his over-stimulated body and suddenly pushed them both over the edge and into the blinding ecstasy.

The Sun God felt like burning up... like when he could actually do that... and it made him dissolve in the intense pleasures this one Hunter could give him so damn perfectly. Reaching down he grabbed his own dick just before it began spurting his release as his ass was clamping down hard on the pulsing and hammering dick in him.  
  
There were no words for how perfect he found the blinding bliss that they both experienced in the same moment, making their bodies buck even more violently before slowing down and moaning themselves hoarse in the process.

The bigger man dropped on his side behind the God. He was trying to breathe again as he just hugged and kissed the smaller man, filled with all the tender emotions towards him overflowing from his heart…

"Will never let them take you…" he whispered at Nergal's nape, rubbing his face to it and holding the God stronger and more protective.

"Would you really fight for me?" Nergal murmured once he was able to form coherent thoughts, stroking the strong arm around himself, their bodies still connected.

"I already did... And will fight anyone who tries to break us apart," Orion whispered nuzzling his man and holding him even closer.

"You still don’t regret this?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. He pulled back and out of the smaller body and turned Nergal to look into the deep green eyes.

Once facing Orion again, Nergal smiled at him and caressed his handsome face with tenderness. "You are such a big romantic behind that hunter facade," he purred as he put a leg over the big man's hip so he could be closer to him even more.  
  
"No, no regrets. As long as I can be with you, I don't care. It might take some time for us to adjust to this powerless and hiding way of life, but it means we can be together... I ran away with you because I love you," he whispered and lifted his head to press a soft kiss against the full lips of his man.

Orion's big hands caressed Nergal's back and nape, kissing him back. "They won't look for you around here, don't worry. It's too far from your home. And I will try my best to make you feel like you're still a God. As much as I can here," he said on his low deep voice which always sounded like a low purr.  
  
Their first days of calmness after the long weeks of running… The Mesopotamian God of Sun and War fell in love with Orion, the Hunter of Gods and the Sky… The running was over. For now… The real living together as mortals will form now as they chose that life…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nergal closed the book in his hand and put it back on the shelf that contained five more on it. Sighing he wondered how long Orion would be away to hunt some meat for them to eat. The heavy storm had passed, leaving a huge amount of the cold snow upon the land. Despite his long existence, the slim man has never seen something like this before.  
  
He used to be a Mesopotamian Sun God, used to the often deadly warm weather, so no wonder he felt like freezing most of the time on the tundra where they were now. Literally in the middle of nowhere. For miles and miles there was nothing around them just the untouched wilderness. An ideal hiding place for them.  
  
Though it didn't mean that there was nothing to do or learn there in order to survive. Orion had it easier as despite the fact that he could no longer go up to the sky, he has lived among humans a few times before. But not Nergal. He's been a war god worshiped and feared for centuries. He used to rely on that and his enormous destroying powers, weighing bloody battles and wars against their foes. But now he had no access to those powers and had to learn how to live as a mortal.  
  
He never would have thought that one day he was going to sacrifice everything for love... And love hit him hard, indeed...  
  
The first time he saw Orion from the distance, he knew he was smitten by the mighty Hunter of the Gods. The first time the big man looked at him and opened his mouth to talk to him on that calm deep voice which felt like a piece of silk was caressing his whole being, Nergal was in love... The first time they gave into the pleasures of the flesh during a heated night, he never wanted to leave the Hunter's side again.  
  
So, although they shouldn't have fallen in love, they did and in order to be together had to flee and leave their old lives behind. Now they just... had to figure out how to build a new one... together.

The Hunter was already on his way back, carrying a young stag around his shoulders. He stopped at the small walking path as he spotted the little cabin. Even now, with the bushes and trees all bare, the little house was very well-hidden. Only the slim line of smoke flying up to the darkening sky could give them away… But then again, there were many such cabins around, each hiding someone who didn't want to be part of the village life and that society...  
  
Their new home. Orion smiled. He enjoyed the winter forest and saw and noticed every small detail and was always in love with it. He was a hunter after all... The greatest and oldest hunter from the sky to be summoned by the Gods if needed.

Nergal on the other hand… It was not just that the ancient Sun God has never lived in the mortal world or in such a cold place... Nergal's world was much more isolated during the centuries and in a way stayed the same. The divine ones rarely contacted the humans and the small group still worshipping them was also an isolated population.  
  
The outside world has changed a lot since the glorious days of the first civilization when Nergal and his kind were born. Orion had more knowledge of the changes and how to live among the 18th century people. He will have a lot to teach to his love...

And probably that was the reason why they were there in the first place. The Hunter smiled and started walking again. He thought back on how intrigued Nergal was and kept asking him about the big wide changing world outside. Actually he loved the idea of snow. Orion will have to remind him on that… He chuckled to himself on that. Opinions change... But his never did towards his man.  
  
Nergal was… so impulsive and hot-headed at times. So much the opposite of the calm big man used to isolation. And oh so passionate too… the Sun God was hot... They kept their thing a secret for long. But the escape was unavoidable after a while.  
  
"How do you like the snow now, my love?" he asked once he opened the door and dropped the body of the stag on the floor, grinning at his man… As usual, he knew a funny thought but Nergal just got faced with the end pun…

Even without his powers, Nergal could feel his man's return, so he wasn't that surprised when the door opened. The stag being dropped on the floor was quite the entrance, though.  
  
"Hm... it's... beautiful and a lot... and cold," he chuckled a bit confused, looking up from the stag already on his way to Orion to put his arms around him and kiss him. He hated to be alone and he was just glad that his love was back and his starting boredom was over.  
  
"You have to teach me how to skin and chop up the stag and how to cook and what I could help around the cabin. I also want you to teach me how to hunt the animals of this land. I did hunt in the past a few times, but with my powers and nothing like you do with your bow and knife and all..." he started babbling out every thought that came into his mind. It showed that he was more rested and finding his way back to his usual self. Which was a bit absent since losing his powers and being on the tiring run for so long.

Orion was holding his God and smiled fondly as he listened and even rocked them a little bit from side to side, utterly enjoying Nergal's blabbering and how they could just cuddle and be together like that. In their own home...  
  
"Hmm… anything else I should teach you, your holiness?" he purred stealing a kiss from his man. "Not using your powers maybe gonna be a little challenging, though…" he smirked playfully and lifted Nergal's arm. Looking at it as if measuring if it held enough strength for such a rough life.

"Hey! I'm still stronger than a human and also an immortal! I can do this. I can learn whatever you need to teach me," he fake-pouted, moving his arm to slap Orion's hand away. Despite that, he just loved that he could be so close to his lover and that they could joke around now freely.  
  
"You also have to teach me allll about the tundra... Their plants and animals and the weather. By the way, is it always so freezing cold around here?" he asked as he stepped back just to kneel down in front of Orion – maybe a bit teasingly. But instead of reaching out to... touch him, he moved his hand towards the stag to caress its fur. "Such a majestic beast. Is it hard to hunt them? I bet you need patience."

The Hunter just melted away from the hyped up Nergal. His love started to get back to his old self again.

"Yes. Patience and silence," he said teasingly and tilted his head, watching the kneeling man. "You have to know them. Keep watching them. A hunter only kills for what it needs. And to help the animal population stay strong. So you have to find them. Watch them to pick which one to kill. Otherwise, it's just murder. He is a young buck. Was all alone. No herd took him in and he should have found his females by now. It's wintertime. We will use up every part of him," he smiled and knelt down too, caressing the head of the stag. "He is handsome. I was thinking to keep his head. As the first meat in our new home... What do you think?"

"Two things that aren't really in my character. No wonder you are the hunter from the two of us," Nergal chuckled on the teasing then quickly thought through what Orion said. He also took a moment to admire the hunter showing so effortlessly in him. "Your connection to these beasts is beautiful," he blurted out as he slid his hand through the fur and onto the warm one of the other man.  
  
"Yes. I like that idea. It'll be a great memento for our new life together. We could maybe put it over the fireplace. It would be in the center, signaling how important this is for both of us," Nergal explained, looking at his man with a love-struck smile on his bearded face.

"Good idea, gorgeous," Orion murmured and pulled his man close for a kiss and to caress his face. "He will be honored well. Now get dressed and bring that big pot. We work him up and I teach you everything."

Smiling against the soft lips, he looked up at Orion playfully. "Why should I bring the pot..." he whispered and distracted his man with a kiss while sneakily pulling Orion's hunter knife out of his belt "when I could handle the knife?" he grinned wide and quickly stood up to get out of the other man's reach.

"Well... we have to collect the blood in something. You liked that sausage we ate at the roadside place where we spent a night. The last town? It was from pigs’ blood, remember? I will teach you how to make that from stag blood," Orion said and knew well the playful ways of Nergal. He loved it very much too…  
  
But no matter how quickly the smaller man stood and stepped away, Orion moved fast and with two steps his long legs brought him to his love. "My little knife thief... Maybe… if you are a good boy, I'll make you a knife from the stag bone and some metal around here…" he reached toward Nergal teasingly but didn’t touch him yet.

"Yes, the blood sausages. Those were delicious..." he grinned wider as Orion joined in the game. "I want to learn all about sausages," he winked and took a defensive stance, ready to move away from the teasing hands in case Orion decided to "attack" for real.  
  
Even now, the instincts of the War God were strong in him, not to mention the centuries long practice in fighting. "I'd love such a knife, though. I'd treasure it," Nergal added, securely hiding the knife behind his back.

"Hmm... that means I don't get mine back? I can fight you for it…" the hunter's eyes shone up and because Nergal was standing right next to the bed, he pounced on him. He tackled the smaller man down to drop on his back on the bed, his big heavy body on top and grinning down at his man's face. "Want some sausage?"

Nergal was about to encourage his pair about that fight when the tall Hunter made his move. Although Nergal could have managed to dodge him, he rather let Orion tackle him. He landed on the animal skin cover with a light huff as the buff body's weight was put on him. His hand still holding onto the knife was resting now on the fur above his head.  
  
"You can get your knife back if you give me some tasty sausage... I'm a big adorer of such fine meats..." he rubbed a leg against Orion's thick and strong thigh.

"Very well... Sounds like a fair trade," Orion hummed acting very seriously. "You might have to unwrap it for yourself, though. The... 'carrier of the tasty sausage' has been out all day and actually all these clothes are starting to melt on me now here... It's hot like the sun in this bed," he grinned and turned off from Nergal and laid on his back next to him. Looking at the other man expectantly.

Giggling on Orion's joke, Nergal turned with him, leaving the knife on the bed. "Hmmm... fresh sausages are my favorite..." he chuckled dirtily as he sat up on his man just to quickly free him from his fur coat. Then the slender fingers did a quick job with untying the hunter pants at the front.  
  
"Could you maybe... carve your stars into the handle of the knife you'll make for me?" he asked seemingly nonchalantly as he grabbed the edge of the pants to pull them down enough to free the already hardening cock. "So you can always be with me?" Nergal glimpsed up at his man while leaning down, the musky male scent hitting his nose strongly. It made his blood boil and he eagerly licked along the shaft. "Such a very impressive and indeed tasty sausage... I need to taste it more..." and with that playful sentence, he sucked the wide tip between his hungry lips.

Orion wanted to reply something sweet and witty to all that naughty and romantic mixture Nergal just said to him… but he lost his wise words right when the eager and very naughty tongue touched his filling shaft.  
  
His hands reached out to caress the short hair of his lover as he moaned loud. "I am always with you... And will make the knife as you wish... I love you... Love it when you're so hungry…" he closed his eyes and licked his lips just enjoying being feasted on.

Nergal literally purred around the harder shaft then slid it out of his mouth to spit on it, working it down on its length with the help of a hand. "I love you too... and... feed my hungry mouth. Sate my fire... Oh... and don't hold back the salty sausage juice at the end," he winked at his quickly falling apart Hunter just to dive down on his meat again very enthusiastically...  
  
The Sun God made sure to swirl and move his tongue on the underside and suck hard on his way up. More of his saliva was making the slide easier as he took a bit more with each hungry bob of his head which was gently guided by the big hand.

The reply was just a wobbly groan coming from the big man. His God was so, so very skilled… It made him crazy every time.  
  
"I promised to keep you well-fed…" he said when he collected himself a little and thrust up into the warm mouth. Going deeper and getting in sync with Nergal's moves.

There were several things that crossed Nergal's mind and would have said out loud in case his mouth wasn't so full, instead he just groaned approvingly from the thrusts.  
  
Closing his slightly glowing eyes, he focused on the nice rhythm they found and dug his nails into Orion's hips only when he soon managed to deep-throat the big dick. He swallowed around it a few times before coming up for air with a slight coughing.  
  
"You did promise... and this is so damn tasty... I think the Hunter sausage will be my favorite kind..." he grinned, his lips and beard glistening. Stroking the lower belly of his love, the God was back to finish devouring said sausage while his hand was playing with Orion's balls too... He was using all his dirty tricks to please his man.

The Hunter groaned approvingly while the tight throat massaged his throbbing meat. As Nergal continued, his fingers fisted in the short hair. Totally giving in to the dirty tricks, that indeed worked beautifully on his body once again…  
  
His hips moved faster and the usually silent man mumbled and moaned his pleasure with closed eyes and an arched back under the spell of the ancient being. Then it was just too much and too good and he pulled his love down more on his leaking cock and with a heavy tremble shot his seeds down the warm throat.

The God didn't mind that the hand in his slicked back hair messed it up, he only had one goal on his mind. And when he finally reached it, he eagerly drank up the salty juices with wet sounds, not letting a single drop go to waste.  
  
Pleased with the blissed out expression on Orion's face and with the previous deep moans still ringing in his ears, Nergal cleaned up the spent shaft then crawled up onto the big man. He laid on top of him, one of the thick thighs between his own ones so he could press his bulge against it.  
  
"Definitely my favorite kind..." he announced as he used his fingertips to wipe some cum out of the corner of his mouth and suck it between his lips.

"Come here," Orion giggled pulling Nergal down to kiss him. He was feeling drunk on love for his naughty God. He moaned from the taste he could still feel on the sweet tongue as they deepened the kiss and the Hunter turned them around.  
  
"The way you enjoyed your meal made me hungry too… I must take a look around for what I can find…" he giggled some more, still lightheaded and slid back from the bed and the shorter body.  
  
Kneeling right at the edge of the bed, he pulled Nergal's pants down and him to the edge too. Caressing the lean legs, he pulled them over his wide shoulders and he hummed pleased as Nergal's hard meat jumped eagerly right at his plump lips.

"Yes, I left you something too..." Nergal giggled too, just loving how Orion manhandled him with such ease. More blood rushed down into said oozing cock from the both blissed out and hungry look he saw on the beloved face.  
  
"You look so hot with my dick at your mouth... But I know you are even hotter when you are tasting my merchandise..." Nergal groaned, trying to rub his tip against Orion's bottom lip while he bit down on his own to stop himself from begging.

"Hmm... You think so... Are you sure?" Orion asked back with a playful smile and moved his bottom lip just to let it touch the wet tip and tease Nergal even more. "You're saying... I'm only hot enough with your dick in my mouth?" he licked his lips like thinking of that possibility and 'accidentally' licked the throbbing cock too. But was still waiting for those words…

This man... this man had so much power over him and they both knew it well. Deep down Nergal even loved it when Orion used that power over him in situations like these. Even if he was driving him crazy with lust and need by then.  
  
"Y-yeah... I mean... No..." the God groaned from the evil teasing. "You're always hot as fuck... If I could... I would make love to you in every second of every day... You're THAT hot..." he babbled, bucking his hips as much as he could in that position, his pale thighs trembling on Orion's shoulders.  
  
Squirming under the Hunter's hot gaze, Nergal lost the battle against himself and gave in to that expectant look. "Please, my fierce and wise Hunter... help on my burning need..."

"I love you too… So, so much…" Orion whispered with all the love in the world shining for his God in his dark eyes.  
  
Having enough of the games, he caressed and slightly clawed the thighs around his neck. He knew Nergal's needs… Not teasing him anymore, the Hunter caught the still jumping cock between his full lips and started sucking on it with low purring sounds. The deeper and faster he worked on the tasty treat, the more his nails dug into the pale flesh.

To all that the God threw his head back and arched his body as pleasure ran up and down on his spine in waves. His moans of joy have mixed with the desperation he felt to come down that amazing throat.  
  
Reaching out blindly, he caressed the tied together hair of his man but soon fisted his hand around it as his yells and moans were getting louder. "So damn good!! Orion! To all the stars... Right there! Just like that!" he babbled barely coherent, but forced himself to look down at the feasting gorgeous being.

Orion would have giggled on all that... if he weren’t so very busy to suck that oozing cock deep into his throat, then using his neck muscles to push it back to flatten his tongue and rub it against the tip. He loudly suckled on his treat and to give even more to his beloved, he grabbed his skin hard. Even slightly breaking the skin as he clawed his marks into Nergal's thighs with another long deep-throating.

There was no doubt that his Hunter had a very skilled mouth and tongue. Feeling them working on him along with the warm throat seemed to quickly get too much for the God and with some loud groans and more bucking of his hips, that pinch of pain on his thighs pushed him over the edge.  
  
He forced himself to watch as he filled the hot mouth with his godly seeds, the intense pleasure making the edges of his vision blurry while coming hard.

Feeling his man's climax, Orion pulled him even closer by those scratch marks. Drinking down every drop with big loud gulps, he looked back at the hazy and dimly glowing green eyes.  
  
He cherished every last drop of the sweet nectar and cleaned the godly member thoroughly before letting it slide out of his mouth to go up on the bed. He laid beside Nergal and hugged him close as they caught their breaths.  
  
"So... every second of the day....? You know... we don't have to hide from anyone anymore... or wait for the right time to be all alone..." he purred.

Caressing his own chest in a lazy manner, Nergal basked in the gentle aftercare of his man then hugged him back once he was in the strong muscular arms, his body slowly calming down.  
  
As blood started to return to his brain, he could think a bit clearer, though he was also enjoying the lazy satisfaction coursing through his veins and very being. With a huge lazy grin, he caressed the broad back. "Yes... and I love it... If we want to, we can stay in bed for days without anyone bothering us... I can already promise you that we'll have a... very active love life... I want to love you in every way I know and come up with new ways too just to make sure you get your fair share of worshiping too..."

"That sounds... so… heavenly," Orion giggled closing Nergal stronger into his arms. "A very active love life I can promise you too. Even in the palace I could barely keep my hands off you... And the reason to appear and serve you…" he laughed pecking his love's lips "After a while it was very clear that the missions were just made up reasons to have me there… I'm very glad you risked so much and you kept calling me to you."

"Can you blame me? I fell in love with you the first time you talked to me..." he pecked the sensual lips back. "I had to come up with something so I could keep seeing you... I hated it when you had to be away. Never felt like this about anyone else before your gorgeous being walked into my life and wiped me off my feet," he said in-between soft kisses.   
  
"I can also promise that I'll love you for eternity for always coming back to me. It was dangerous for you too... Although at times I also kinda liked it how we had to sneak around and fuck quietly and fast," he playfully bit Orion's bottom lip.

"Yes I loved that too," the Hunter kissed back. "You know you made me crazy with your dirty flirting… Maybe they knew it all along…" he hummed lying his face to Nergal's neck and sniffed it deeply.  
  
"I wasn't allowed to answer your call for a long time. Maybe the higher gods knew we would be together against all the forbidding... I knew for sure from the moment I met you that I would never be able to be without you for long again…"

"I felt the same way. I feel like that now too. For example, today when you went out to hunt... It sucked," Nergal laughed, trying to play it down just how uneasy he felt not having Orion on his side. "It's silly, I know..." he shrugged, his fingers playing with the long hair as he stared at the logs on the ceiling.  
  
"I think... they might have known about us... But... I still can't understand or accept why we couldn't be together..." he frowned, still feeling angry about that. But at least now his body couldn't burst into flames.

"I am an old being and well-known and even worshiped by some humans. But still a servant of the Gods. I don't understand it either. I guess... maybe as time went by and that world shrunk, such rules and traditions were upheld to keep the dignity and glorious feel of you who were left and carried on to be worshiped. Breaking those would mean they were finally giving it all up," Orion murmured raising his head to rest his forehead on Nergal's.  
  
"Next time I take you with me to hunt. If you promise to keep quiet… and wake up before dawn." He was already smirking on the idea of the very sleepy grumpy Nergal sitting motionless in a bush and staring at the small unfrozen stream for hours to have a chance to spot an animal and to follow its trail.

"It's still bullshit, if you ask me. I'm glad I'm not part of that world anymore," he stated firmly and to underline that, he pressed a deeper kiss against Orion's. "Okay, I'll try my best not to fuck up our first joined hunt," he then eased up and sighed, looking over a wide shoulder at the stag.  
  
"But first we should honor the animal you've brought to us. And in the meantime I'll also mentally prepare that I will have to be outside for hours again on said hunt," he giggled and after stealing another kiss, he reluctantly got out of the bed to put his pants on and hand the knife back to its rightful owner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

And the day has come. More like the night... The first prey of their new home provided plenty of meat and meat products to use for two men for a week. Orion even brought some herbs and vegetables to Nergal's surprise. So far the God didn't ask but Orion was sure his man was smart enough to know that the winter forest way up north where they lived now didn't produce onions and garlic and carrots...  
  
He figured the longer he can teach Nergal to the things in an isolated household, maybe the longer it will take for the curiosity about the nearby civilization to surface in his lover.  
  
The Hunter really wanted to keep his man safe and hidden. The season and location was chosen by him for those reasons too. The endless tundra around the wild thick forest provided enough of a barrier from the small village and farms around to not be found, yet was close enough to the hunter to get supplies from and sell or trade the animal skins or things he could make.

And that dawn he finally took Nergal with him. It wasn't even dawn yet… The sky was dark and only the stars provided some guidance or direction.  
  
Orion was in his element. Walking almost soundless in the hard cracking snow toward a little clearing and crouched down at the bushes. Waiting for his grumpiness to catch up, he licked his finger and held it up in the air.

Of course, Nergal noticed some curious things about the stuff Orion brought home during his supply runs, but for now he didn't ask about it as he felt comfortable enough in the hunter's shack where he still had enough new things to learn to survive on the unforgiving tundra.  
  
He could still hear Orion's deep and serious tone as he explained how one mistake could cost someone's life around here. Not that dying would be that easy for beings like them, but still, the Sun God listened for a change.  
  
Though right now he was cursing his own wish to learn about hunting... It was so damn early and dark and COLD that he wished they were back under the warm bear skins sleeping or fucking... or both.  
  
Instead he was following the big yet graceful man – of course – noisier and buried so deep in the warm clothes and fur that only Nergal's eyes were visible.  
  
Once he finally caught up with Orion and crouched down next to him, Nergal watched the held up finger. Even he knew that the Hunter was checking from where the wind was blowing. Previously he reminded Nergal that it was necessary so they would position themselves opposite from where the wind was blowing so their prey wouldn't smell their scents.

The big man smirked at the painful expression on Nergal's face when said wind picked up some force and started to blow strongly directly into their faces.

"They are at the other end of the clearing... See the other hunter?" he whispered pointing to the right where in the snow and gray bush branches a figure of a wolf showed for those who watched long enough. "I saw them before too. Three brothers. Not that young but not with a pack. They can't attack bigger prey or chase it long as they are not enough for that. Bigger animals in large numbers like how deer and stags travel in winter chase them away. So they have to be smart. One is guarding the clearing. The deer are smaller and come to drink at dawn before hiding and sleep during daytime. The other two are closer to the stream. They jump at the deer and chase them from two sides. It will probably try to run back the way it came from. And passing again this wolf who can jump on it," he explained finishing just as a small family of five deer peeked out their noses from the opposite bush. One mother, two older almost grown males, and two small ones, the newly winter born ones.

Trying to fight off his discomfort, Nergal pushed the feeling down in favor of listening to the smooth and quiet voice of his lover. All that was pointed out to him was just... fascinating to the God so inexperienced in wild life and hunting.  
  
"Amazing... I had no idea they can be such complex creatures..." he admitted barely above a whisper as he watched the deer family carefully step out of their hiding, obviously not noticing the wolf so far. "What do we do now? We wait and see how the wolves do?" he asked curious and a bit more awake.

"They are the caretakers of the wilderness," Orion smiled watching the wolves. "The two older ones have not left their mother and are slow. Probably were born with some defect but the care of the mother allowed them to grow this far. See? They walk slow and shaky… Not healthy," Orion continued leaning closer to speak to his man as he did not want to disturb things. Not that his powers as a Hunter and low voice would do such a thing...  
  
"We see how they’ll do. And help if needed. The wolves know me by now. I’ve hunted a big stag with them. We work together and each takes one prey for themselves," he winked and from crouching moved to half-knee, getting his bow ready with an arrow.  
  
The deer meanwhile drank and the good mother looked sniffing the wind while her children drank too.  
  
When the first wolf howled to make them jump, she quickly led the small babies to the nearby thick bush, but the two bigger ones started to run. Half way the second wolf caught up with the stumbling weak animals.  
  
They were still deer and used their zigzagging way to skip away from the wolves, which were more built for a long straight chase.  
  
That is why the one guarding near the pair almost missed his jump and only managed to bite into one of the front legs of the deer instead of its neck. The other two cornered the other prey and seeing his chances that last wolf let the leg go. That's when the fast arrow hit the animal right in the nape and it collapsed at once.  
  
The wolves howled their victory it seemed. But Orion looked at Nergal and signaled to stand up with him. "They guard the freed spirit to reach the sky. Howl with me," and with that the big Hunter howled with the three lone wolves at the first rays of the dawning sky.

Drinking in everything Orion was saying and what he saw with his own eyes, Nergal watched in amazement, especially when his man shot that arrow to help the wolves.  
  
He looked at his howling Hunter a bit baffled but in the end joined him, finding the act both moving and somewhat entertaining. It all blew his sleepy brain already, but decided to go with the flow. Though that didn't mean that Nergal would hold back his curious questions for long...  
  
Once the howling was done, Nergal glimpsed at the wolves already tearing into the fallen prey. "What's so special in these wolves? You seem to be close to them... Won't they attack? I doubt that, though, from the way they are so at ease with us being so close..." he mused a bit confused about the situation. Though he knew that his lover had the ability to communicate with and work with animals. He wasn't sure if he could still control them since they locked up most of their powers to stay undetected.

"Hmm... No, I am not using my powers. They are loners. Won't attack as we help each other out. And they think it's my territory. It's near the house and I hunt here. They are not in their element. Such thick forests are not good for them to hunt. And the bigger older wolf packs would kill them off as this three are too much of renegades to be humble without a fight," Orion spoke up on a normal voice then and laughed. "They keep their eyes on everything. They saw me going around a lot and hunt. In their mind I allow them to be here and even hunt with them. We are equal. And I brought you with me. So you are now too," he explained, watching how the brothers made the deer disappear fast.

"These animals would have died soon anyway. The mother would care for the new babies more and more and on their own they were weak," the Hunter added, pulling his knife out and under the watching yellow eyes of the seemingly leader and more white-colored wolf, Orion went to the other deer. He first pulled the arrow out of its head then caressed along the back of the animal with much tenderness. Then he cut off one front leg with the attached parts of the neck, stepped away and with the meat went back to Nergal.

"Makes sense..." Nergal mumbled still amazed and a bit humbled from the way things worked around here and between Orion and these wolf brothers.  
  
Standing there motionless, he watched the Hunter give his respect to the deer carcass before taking a part of it for them.  
  
"So... you took just what we would need for a good feast and leave the rest for the brothers... Keeping the balance and the good relations with the wolves?" Nergal tried to guess as he looked up at his wide man, analyzing the situation.

"Exactly. They will stay around here and the cabin. We care for them, they care for us. Their eyes and ears are now looking out for this part of the land. We will be howled to if any intruder comes by," Orion nodded looking back at how the wolves dragged the cut up deer away to the bushes. "To live well in the wild, we have to be a part of it. Like in the cities... Have to know the neighborhood, the people in charge, the places and possible threats. This is the same… Except animals have more straight morals than backstabbing and betrayal and murder," the big man bent down to peck the lips of his curious pair. "I think when spring comes, you will enjoy these trips more. You're so cold already," he giggled from the touch of the cool lips.

"No wonder you love these creatures more than any humans or gods... Except for me, of course," Nergal smiled against the warm lips, stealing a few more short kisses as if wanting to take that warmth to himself.  
  
"Yes, probably... I just... can't wait for the warmer weather, to be honest," he chuckled, managing not to let his teeth chatter as he could feel the freezing cold stronger again. "Can we go back to warm up? Not complaining, but... yeah, freezing my tiny ass off," he added, grateful that his man noticed it about the once Sun God. Probably being warm all the time was the thing Nergal missed the most about his past.

"Oh I like your ass hot," Orion chuckled and kissed Nergal some more while the wolf brothers cleared all the remains of the two young deer completely away from the small clearing. "Of course we can go back. We warm up and cook a good stew. I have something you will like too…" he added very mysteriously.

"Hmm... then you'll have to hold and massage it for a long while to warm it back up," Nergal chuckled then raised his brows curiously, his grey-ish green eyes sparkling up with interest. "Oh... another offering? I can't wait! Also, stew sounds great too. I could try to do it more or less alone this time... just help me when I ask and stop me from fucking it up," he outright chuckled on that, remembering how Orion started teaching him how to cook.  
  
Glimpsing once more towards where the bloody trail of the animal disappeared behind the bushes, Nergal took the free hand of his man in his and started following their track in the snow back towards the cabin. At least now he could see better in the growing light of dawn.

"You did not fuck up the last stew either. I ate it all," the Hunter grinned as they walked towards the cabin hand in hand.  
  
It was just a beautiful thing to him. Being all by themselves and showing the wilderness to Nergal... And being able to walk like this with him...  
  
"I was almost giving up on this…" he started low. "On that we would ever manage to be together like this. And I don't think I said it enough how grateful and honored I am that you left everything behind and came with me to a world totally alien to you," he even blushed and stopped to lean down to press a tender kiss to his short Sun God's lips.

"Well, the last stew was made more by you. I just helped and tried to remember all the steps," Nergal blurted out right after that sweet kiss while all his insides felt a bit warmer from that confession. "Sorry," he grinned, holding onto the thick fur collar of Orion's coat to keep him bent down and close to his face, their breaths forming small white clouds around their faces and mingling for a few seconds each time they exhaled.  
  
"I felt the same way and feeling that on you... it scared me and threatened to break me. That last longer period when you couldn't come to me... I was so fucking miserable no one recognized me. I either went to fight or hid away, daydreaming about you... what you were doing and things like that... I was missing you like a lovesick young boy his first lover..." he talked quickly and low. "I could never know if you would manage to come back to me. I never again want to feel that way. That's one of the reasons why I came with you... I don't mind that this world is mostly unknown to me. You're a good teacher and I will learn everything you can teach me. I just... need your love... and to warm up..." he giggled at the end and as if a bit embarrassed by his opening up in front of their home, Nergal blushed a bit too while stealing a longer peck from his Hunter then pulled him towards the door.

***

Orion nodded and being moved by the words of his love way too much, he stayed silent. He quickly started the fire inside that burned out while they were gone and grabbing his shoulder bag, he fetched a flask. It was a wicker-bottle. "As I said... I have something which you might like to warm you up... It's a strong liquor people around here make from grains and vegetables even. They call it 'sacred water' or 'beloved water' as water is _Voda_ ," he grabbed their two cups and brought them to the table. Then started to undress, watching Nergal examine the “new offering”.

 

Keeping his own coat on and holding out his frozen hands while standing next to the new fire, Nergal tried to melt out, but looked up when Orion talked again. His always present curiosity seemed to take a better of him and temporarily forgot the small pains in his body.  
  
"Oh! You are like a Magus... always making new things appear seemingly from nowhere," he grinned walking to the table to pick up his cup and smell it. "It smells strong!" he said pleased then took a long sip. "Whoa... it is strong!" he coughed a bit as the drink was burning its way down his throat and into his belly, making him feel a bit warmer right away. "And it's working..." he beamed and downed the rest just to sit on Orion's leg. "More, please..." he held out his cup with a wide grin.

"A Magus? That sounds like I got a promotion to a higher rank," Orion giggled and poured that time for both of them. "I try to bring you all the great things this life can offer," he held his still fur coat-covered man close with one hand and raised his cup with the other. "With our non-human origin we will always understand the local language and to the locals we sound like one of them, no matter which place we go. But a few special words are always tricky and connected to habits of the people. So…" he clinked his cup to Nergal's raised one grinning. " _Prosit_! And this holy water is called vodka," he giggled and downed the strong liquor.

"You are on the highest rank for me," Nergal giggled too and drank some more. "I like this vodka... holy water... A fitting name," he grinned, melting into the strong arm's hug. "Hm... you are doing a great job so far. You know that, right? My holiness is very pleased!" he raised his chin to look more... holy. But in the end he laughed, 'ruining' the attempt.  
  
"I hope you enjoy pampering me, but..." here Nergal pecked the handsome face, feeling suddenly warm and giddy as the alcohol has started working in his empty stomach faster. Well, his weaker body was being affected easier too, but he didn't mind. "It is time I pamper my hard-working legendary Hunter too. So I've decided this day will be all about you. What do you say to a holy stew for a late breakfast or early lunch?" Nergal asked, wiggling out of his fur coat, his cheeks turning red.

"I knew you would love this 'water' out here in the cold," Orion giggled too, helping Nergal out of the heavy coat. "Holy stew made by your holiness... I am honored by even the sound of it." His long arms pulled the lighter body close to his to nuzzle his head to Nergal's. "I do love to make you happy and pampered," he smirked as he almost said spoiled… But that word had some negative ringing and Nergal did very, very well in all the brand new situations. "You deserve it all... Now you're my own God," he whispered stealing a little kiss. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I am! And you're my number one worshiper... I feel honored too, you know," he pecked Orion's tempting lips playfully a few times. "Hm, I want you to rest here and drink some more 'water' and just be gorgeous as I prepare our food. Okay... you can also guide me," Nergal added and this time stole a deep and promising kiss before getting off the warm lap to go and wash his hands in a fresh bowl of water before starting to prepare the meat.  
  
By then he was quite familiar with the little cabin and found things with ease. It made him more confident and less lost. "Sooo... tell me, what do you love the most about being _The Hunter_?" he asked with a little smile under his mustache as he started skinning the doe's leg before cleaning the meat off the bones. Just like Orion showed him. He came off as confident, but he was also a bit nervous deep down to impress his man.

"Be gorgeous..." Orion hummed starting to feel the alcohol in his head too. And utterly loving how Nergal seemed to know and enjoy the cooking skills.

He opened a few strings on his loose shirt’s top and pulled it apart, reveling some of his broad chest and tanned skin. Then pulled his pants upper to be tight around his crotch and slid lower in the chair, resting one elbow on the table as he held the cup to drink too. "Just sitting here being gorgeous then for my God," he grinned playfully then drank the next shot.  
  
"Being 'The Hunter'? Hmm... I was born, created to be in sync with nature, as you know... What I loved about it were the missions. And the sky. Seeing new places as the years went by and this outside world changed over and over. Learning for the missions about more cultures and habits of the people…" he said, trailing off into his thoughts. "The place in the sky to look down and learn from everything below... I loved that the most… about being a hunter... You know… like when we get here to a brand new land. And today I took you with me. How we can learn and adjust in a new environment. Learning the new things. Getting to know what animal is around, the habits and all. And when you know it enough it just clicks… You know what I mean? Like… you're not a newcomer anymore but part of the place. That moment with the wolves. That was a pact. We belong here too by now and not just some people living next to the world of the animals. I like that the most... We care for the forest and the forest cares for us," he smiled pouring another drink to both cups.

Nergal glimpsed up time after time from his work and each time it dawned on him just how hot this man was. And Orion was his and his only... That was... the best feeling like ever to the God. Something new to live for.  
  
"I think I've never heard you talk this much at once. You are usually rather silent and wise-looking," he giggled and paused to drink from the vodka and also to drink in the sight of that – he was sure – teasingly revealed portion of the broad chest. "You are doing a great job with being gorgeous even without trying, though..."  
  
Nergal smiled at the other man fondly, loving how homey this entire scene felt. "Otherwise... I’m starting to understand better what you just said... about the wolves and being one with nature. And with that I understand you a bit better too. I love that... Tell me... how was it in the sky? How should I imagine it? I just realize that I've never asked this question from you... I guess because us being on borrowed time didn't give us the chance to talk about deeper things..."

"Oh maybe then I should try and melt you with that," Orion growled and giggled. They could be like that now. Playful, fooling around, not stressing and just cook and drink and talk... It was much more than he ever dared to imagine for them...  
  
"In the sky... There is no sense of time. It's frozen... Here when we materialize we feel pain and tiredness and hunger and all. Everything that a body of flesh brings. Even pleasure…" he hummed drinking some more as his eyes followed the lean quick man moving around with dance-like steps and looking full of energy. "I was conscious of everything I saw and observed but had no physical needs or sense of time, yet could feel emotions... Reactions in my spirit towards the things below. I saw you too... As time went by and I couldn't go to you, it felt so bad... Feeling pain for not being able to go down to you and it crushed my connection to that world and the endless peace of the senses. I more often found myself watching the Earth and planning what should be a good place for us and how we could be on our own."

"Ohhhh... so you were basically spying on me..." Nergal made a fake shocked expression and raised his bloody index-finger to wiggle it in the air. "Naughty, naughty boy..." he giggled, but in truth he wanted to joke about that so he wouldn't have to think about how then Orion probably saw him at his darkest... and because he didn't want the Hunter feel his own pain from the memories either.  
  
"If I may say so, I think you did a great job at finding us our little home. It's very isolated and cold and beautiful and cooold. I love it, though. I only dared to daydream about such simple and very human things like this. Oh, and you always manage to melt me the second you step into the same room. I'm in love with you or something..." he giggled, his cheeks burning not just from the strong shots they kept drinking while Nergal moved to peeling some potatoes and vegetables to chop up.

"I'm so, so in love with you... You brighten my life… Like the sun," the wise legendary Hunter raised his cup to that wise line with a ' _Prosit_!' and smacked his lips after downing the shot. "I know you've been looking up at my stars too... Dunno who was naughtier under the Holy Gates in the hot night in the world of the flesh and pleasures, looking up at me..." he groaned and stood up to hug Nergal from behind and kiss into his nape. "I saw what you did there…" he purred into his man's ear, pressing his bigger body to him.  
  
"And... you will see how different it is here in the spring and summer. More animals, more vegetation… less snow…" he giggled and placed his chin on the God's shoulder to watch like that as Nergal seasoned the stew and added the vegetables.

To that Nergal blushed even more finishing his drink and giggled dirtily, leaning back against his muscular lover. "Hmmm... you mean when I got naked by the Gate and pleasured myself while looking up at your stars? Thinking about you and your hands on me... Your deep voice whispering dirty things into my ear... Imagining how hard you would be for me?" Nergal teased, his words slurring a bit from all the vodka, but he still had all ten fingers, so that was progress. "More life and less snow sounds amazing. I can't wait to see that face of the forest too," he said, playfully pushing and rubbing his ass against his man.

"Oh yes, yes... I mean _exactly_ that hot picture... Thank you for that," Orion giggled and moaning low rubbed his body against Nergal's too. "Maybe then we could have more outdoor activities too… Hmm… there are some ponds and rivers nearby…" the big man purred low and caressed the other's chest and shoulders, his hands taking more and more of the smaller body.

"I love you. Stew looks good… Let it shimmer a little bit…" and with that turned Nergal around and pulled his arms around his big neck. His hands sliding down along the back to caress the small ass. All that with Orion's low humming and rocking them both like a slow dance to the melody.

Moving along with his man, Nergal threw his head back and laughed out loud and happy. "Oh you are very welcome. It seems you liked that very much... Hmmm... maybe we should visit those ponds and rivers in the summer, yes... Until then... maybe some time I could reenact that scene while you watch me again before fucking me into oblivion..." he winked up at Orion, drinking in the small details of the beloved face. Like the little laughing wrinkles around the dark eyes and the sensual mouth.  
  
Of course, a nice shiver ran down on Nergal's spine and he grew harder in his pants from the hands on his ass, his own arms tightening around the thick neck as he pressed himself more against the firm body, stew already forgotten. "I love you too, Orion... More than anything. I had no idea how lonely I was before our paths have crossed."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nergal meant it that he's been lonely for a long time before Orion. He's lived thousands of years as the Sun God of his culture. Because of his destructive powers and raw personality, many feared and even hated him. Of course, he had both male and female lovers during the years and even loved some of them, but he never got so smitten or committed so fully to anyone like to Orion.   
  
There was no one before the mighty Hunter to whom Nergal would even consider leaving his status and powers... and practically his whole life behind. He loved being a Sun God, he loved the attention (and at times the hatred too) that came with it. But he loved Orion more...  
  
"Stay right here, you gorgeous Hunter," he smirked up at him with a wink and after stealing another hungry kiss, he backed away, already pulling his black shirt over his head.  
  
The fiery water seemed to work very nicely coupled with his lust for Orion, because at the moment he was far from feeling cold. And using that, he quickly got naked just to climb onto their bed and start stroking himself fully hard. "I think this is as good a time as any to play out that memory... Don't you agree?" Nergal purred and slid lower on the pillows to open his long thighs wider, one hand working on his shaft, the other fondling his balls like he did on that lonely night under the stars.

The warm brown eyes of Orion turned wide as he followed the naughty God and his naughtier hands. Slowly sipping on his vodka his dirty smirk appeared and maybe his eyes shone up for a second.  
  
"Very well... That memory is one of my most precious ones about you anyway," he said on his low calm murmuring, placing the empty cup down and sliding lower in the chair. Nergal was breathtaking. So hot and wild and careless at times.  
  
The hunter's hazy eyes could imagine that exact night. The town gate in the moonlight where his pair played with himself just like now, looking up at him longingly... But now Orion was flesh and blood. Licking his dried plump lips, he slid his hand down his bare chest, rubbing lower his belly and hardness through the rough material of his pants.

"Hm.... then I have a challenge to make an even better memory than that..." Nergal grinned wide then licked his palm to make the slide of it easier on his now fully hard cock. He relaxed more against the pillow and closed his eyes, moaning softly as his other hand kept caressing his thigh then chest, playing with his nipples too.  
  
"First I wasn't sure if you were watching... It was my hunger for you that chased me out there... Then as I kept playing with myself... at some point I could have sworn that I had all your attention on me..." he murmured hoarser than before and opened his eyes to feast them on the beautiful man sitting opposite the bed.  
  
"I imagined stroking and licking along each muscle on your body... Your hands caressing and grabbing at me... everywhere..." he continued. "And I imagined it was your hand on my aching dick..." he bit down on his lip to muffle a louder moan.  
  
Right after that, Nergal reached for the bottle of fragrant oil on the nightstand and slicked his fingers up. "Then I remembered how your fingers felt here..." he breathed, tracing and rubbing his exposed hole.

"Hmm... Go on..." Orion growled deep. He put one of his long legs on the table and fully got rid of his shirt. Getting comfortable for the show his God was putting on for him.  
  
His muscular long legs spread wide that way as he was rubbing his very visible huge balls and erection through the pants. In his position he slid down with his butt barely on the edge of the stool and the bottom of the pants stretched tightly over his private parts. Giving him a pleasant tension in said parts and a show for his lover in return..  
  
"I did watch you... Wishing I could go down and lick every little part of your soft pale moonlit skin…" he breathed and moaned grabbing on the base of his member hard.

Nergal just loved how those pants stretched on the muscular miles long legs he loved so freaking much... And what was between them straining against the fabric were equally loved by him. "Hm... I long to see you.... Touch yourself, my love," he purred even lower.  
  
Then he slid his slick fingers back to his hole and rubbed it harder, making the pressure grow against the tight ring until his fingertips slid in, making Nergal groan lustfully. "I would have loved your long tongue all over me... And your fingers playing with my ass like this..." he did continue riling up his big man as he kept teasing his hole with just his fingertips, sliding a bit deeper with each move, his ass giving way to them hungrily. Nergal even slowed the stroking on his shaft in favor to fully enjoy that unique sensation until both slid all the way in and he gasped for air. "I missed your fingers in me so badly back then too..." he said and with an evil glint in his eyes, he slid them out just to pull his glistening hole open for Orion. "I'm so empty without you..."

The dark eyes of the hunter shone up again like the stars he once transformed into. He even tilted his head as a throaty hungry groan escaped him from the alluring sight and the clearly very hungry God before him.  
  
"I can help on that..." he breathed standing and kicking his boots and pants off.  
  
Walking to the bed. he just stood beside it, towering over the lying Nergal, stroking his own hardness. His hungry eyes were eating up the sight of the body offered up to him.  
  
"You know… I often feel the same without you filling me... But first I must praise my God," he smirked kneeling beside Nergal on the bed and without any ceremony turned the smaller body around to get on his hands and knees before him.

With the glorious image of his naked muscular man looking at him so hungrily, Nergal chuckled low and very much satisfied from the position he found himself in. Pushing his pale ass out and steadying himself on his hands and knees, he looked into the shining eyes with his own green ones.  
  
"I definitely have to help on that as well, but I love the first step of your plan too... Your God is very ready for some deep worshiping!" he said with a cheeky smile, even wiggling his ass a bit.

"Ahhh I bet he is!" Orion slapped the small butt and let his big hand rub down Nergal's spine. And with that push down his torso to the bed, making his ass go up high and offered even more for his praising.

"I belong to a God that is starving for deep throughout worshiping. And as his humble servant…" Orion spoke slow and calm on his purr-like deep voice in a chatting tone while he oiled up his shaft and worked the amount left on his long fingers deep into the hungry hole. "I must make sure my God of unspeakable wrath will be pleased and bathe me in his caring shine too…" he chuckled and gripping onto the narrow hips with both hands, he rubbed his leaking cock-head to the well-opened hole, listening to every moan of Nergal eagerly.

Said God loved every word and action Orion did so damn much that he had to voice that with a few guttural moans. His fingers curled into fists around the sheet and animal skin cover, glowing eyes rolling shut from the teasing and the pleasure he was already receiving.  
  
"You better do... if you want me to spare you and give you my shine instead..." he mouthed back, moving his ass against the wide tip as much as he could in this position. "Prove yourself to me, Hunter!"

To that Orion let out a dark short laugh and having enough of the teasing himself, he just jerked his hips forward with a short swift move. He growled as his pushing head rubbed through the tight ring of muscles and he slid half-way already with that first thrust into the maddening hotness.

"Brace yourself, your holiness..." he whispered bending over Nergal's body. Wrapping his strong arms around his love in that position, he focused all his might into his thrusts as he started a wild ride for the God. Balancing it out with his licking and kissing the damp tattooed back and shoulder-blades, moaning his lust out loud.

Nergal cursed on his language from the sudden yet amazing intrusion and by the third intense thrust, he moved his slightly burning ass back against the thick cock, helping Orion slide deeper with each thrust.  
  
He did try to brace himself both mentally and physically – with more or less success, though. Orion was always so mind-blowingly intense on his body and senses that it was hard for Nergal to find his voice. But like (nearly) always, he eventually did.  
  
"Is this all you got? I won't break. Try harder and faster!" he provoked, wanting to feel that perfect cock rub even more perfectly against that magical spot inside which made his shaft ooze steadily in no time. "Bite me!" he groaned, feeling like burning up as their bodies kept slapping together loudly. After all, he used to be a War God, familiar with pain too. And the more he got lost in being worshiped and conquered by his Hunter, the more he thirsted for some of that sweet nectar too.

Orion knew it well just how much Nergal could take and take with pleasure before "breaking". And every time he was willing to give all of what his love needed …  
  
Agreeing with an animalistic huff, he grabbed the shoulders harder and pulled Nergal deeper on his cock that stretched and grew even more from all the heavenly friction inside the divine body.  
  
First he only bit the white skin gently… Just to mess with the mind of his God. But hearing the reactions, he smirked and with the next deep move, he pushed even deeper and swayed his hips around while sinking his sharp teeth deep into the tasty flesh. Rubbing Nergal's inner walls with the slow circling moves and tasting his blood between his chewing teeth.

Nergal finally felt so fucking full and complete with that big dick deep inside him! So he didn't keep his groans and yells and pants of approval back at all. The small cabin was loud from the sounds of his pleasure, knowing well how much Orion loved to listen to those too. And those sounds only intensified and got louder when the teasing was done and the big man drew his blood.  
  
It made a fresh stream of pre-cum ooze and slide down on his bobbing cock and his ass tighten around Orion. His animalistic growl also carried some relief as the sharp pain turned into pleasure, pushing him closer to the edge.

The way Nergal squeezed around him made the big man whine and groan with his teeth still full of the bleeding flesh. Letting it go, he licked up the dark blood panting. His nails were sliding down on Nergal's front, his hips moving with new vigor and harder than before. Orion straightened up and started a hard fast pounding against the trembling flushed God under his literal mercy at that point.  
  
It was mind-blowing. Nergal always managed to make him do more. Even longer and harder and deeper and still the Hunter just wanted to please him even more and hear his lust-filled sounds and feel the pleasure wash the smaller man away.

"I love you…" he mumbled the summary of all those feelings and feeling dangerously close, he sat back on his heels. Pulling Nergal with him and uptight, still in his arms, letting him rest against his wide chest. His strong hips were moving slowly now to catch their breaths, nails and hands caressing and groping Nergal's front and smearing his fluids on the hard shaft while his lips and teeth worshipped the sensitive nape of the God.

By then Nergal's body was glistening from sweat and he was trembling under the fierce attack, ready to lose it in any moment. But that evil yet wonderful man of his gave just what they needed to be able to keep going...  
  
The bite was nicely throbbing on his back as he sat back on the thick and long cock with an out of breath moan from how deep it could go in this position. There were some conflicting feelings in him, because a part of him was a bit pissed at Orion for depriving him from his impending orgasm. But the other part was grateful for the breather – literally. He was swallowing air into his burning lungs greedily, damp skin getting covered by goose bumps both from Orion's mouth by his nape and the big hand's slow jerking. Nergal knew well that he was being kept on the edge, but he couldn't be mad at his man for that as he enjoyed it just as much.  
  
"I... I love you too so fucking much! You are the perfect worshiper, I swear!" he chuckled hoarsely, slowly circling his hips with Orion's. "You are _so deep_ in me... I love it... and the way your big dick presses against my walls," he confessed slightly out of breath and turned his head to catch the plump lips for a long and sensual kiss. His own hands weren't idle either. One was stroking a muscular thigh under him, the other slid down to Orion's hand around his cock so they could jerk him together.

The kiss turned bloody fast enough as their calming moments ran out from their hunger for one another. Orion's big hand felt how Nergal's grip tightened, urging him to jerk the oozing meat faster and harder.  
  
They were moaning loudly as they slurped at each other’s blood from the bruising kiss, teeth tearing into tongues and lips. Their hips were drawing circles in a quicker pace. Enjoying the feeling of how deeply they have merged together, spiritually and physically as well. And all the slowly escalating teasing got them again close to their release in that new position too.

With Orion's blood still on his tongue and smeared around his mouth, Nergal licked his lips and looked at the other man with brightly glowing green eyes, his hips bucking and rolling and meeting the deep thrusts. The rubbing on his aching shaft was just perfect and it made his balls harden and get ready to finally shoot while panting onto the parted lips of his lover.  
  
Licking playfully into Orion's mouth, he moaned more and more desperate in their perfect coupling. "Fill me up... and make me cum for you!" he whispered on a broken tone. No one ever managed to make him feel so overwhelmed and desperate for the burning bliss like this big gorgeous hunter.

It was a nice feeling to hear how much Nergal wanted his load. Not that Orion would have needed any encouragement in their agonizingly slow torturous way they kept the fire burning between them.  
  
The big man was already shaking into each thrust with which he tried to force his throbbing dick even deeper. Or maneuver it to hit and rub against more of the pleasure spots of Nergal and of course feel the tight inner muscles squeeze his cock-head just the right way to stoke his hunger for the next similar move. Panting and groaning louder and louder and meeting Nergal's also desperate moves, he reached his limits and bit hard into the long neck of his God and pushed into the trembling body as much as he could to fill it up with his seeds, huffing and growling his mind-blowing pleasure into the bleeding wound.

Everything Orion did to fulfill his wish only stoked Nergal's own inner fire, but what did it for him too was the pain from that new bite and the feeling of the big dick pulsing deep inside him to fill him up. That was the exact moment when the God lost it badly too.  
  
Bucking into the firm fist and against the buried cock, he threw his head back and let the intense mixture of pleasure and pain finally blind him. It coaxed loud and hoarse yells from him as well as his throbbing shaft to squirt his Godly seed as if his life depended on it.  
  
It was the most intense and perfect feeling coupled with being fully one with his pair. He couldn't name a better experience during his long life and he made sure that they both fully rode out their pleasure for as long as they could.  
  
It left his mind dizzy, his sweaty body trembling wildly and his hands holding onto Orion just as desperately as the sounds he seemingly couldn't stop making.

Feeling powerless and high from the intense orgasm they shared, Orion dropped to his side. Still connected to Nergal in all ways, he stretched his long legs out a little, but paid attention to keep his love pressed close to his body as he kept kissing and licking the bleeding neck wound clean while trying to catch his breath as he kept caressing his pair slowly.

"A well-fucked God is a pleased God," Nergal shared his very wise observation and chuckled deep once his breathing was back to relatively normal. He closed his eyes and purred like a sated cat, his slender fingers caressing the muscular arm and big hand around him.  
  
"I'm such a lucky bastard that you chose me to be with and now live with too..." he continued lazily, literally basking in the afterglow of their coupling. "Sex never felt so amazing. And I had some talented lovers in the past," he added, praising his worshiper a bit more.

"Hmm... I bet. I am the favorite of the gods all over the world for a reason," Orion giggled and kissed into Nergal's neck. "We’ve been together for a long time... in the Earthly sense of time... And you always made me hungry for you. I couldn't get enough of you and your fire. And still cannot..." he purred in his deep murmuring voice. Gently he pulled back and out of the smaller body and turned Nergal onto his back to gaze lovingly into the still slightly glowing green eyes.

"Ooooh?!" Nergal's eyes widened for a split second, his a bit bloody mouth forming a perfect 'O' before he smirked at his man, pushing a leg between the beloved longer and bigger ones to get more comfortable. His fingers couldn't seem to stop gently stroking the warm stomach and chest in front of him, tracing every muscle and little dip. "Please do tell more about this! You made me curious! Why exactly would you think that? You fucked with many?" he babbled, seemingly forgetting everything else Orion said, but it was not true. He treasured those words too, of course, but put them aside in favor of sating his curiosity.

First Orion laughed. Then blinked at his pair while he tried to figure it out if Nergal really got surprised by his words or just faking it for the sake of dramatics... One could never know with Nergal...  
  
"Hmm... In those millennia I've served many gods all over the world, yes. And many said I am their favorite... So… that makes me think of what they say about me," he spoke low and factual but laughed. He was still teasing Nergal with all this and he knew it well. "You can say I fucked with many, yes… So many years and cultures all around. Hmm... the golden years of the Roman Empire... Those were the interesting times. You would have loved it. Just… wild sex and ruthless bloodbaths... Pure chaos... And a lot of missions for me with various rewards."

Making Orion wonder about how he meant his words and actions sometimes entertained Nergal to no ends. This was the case now too while he listed to him. Frankly, Orion could have talked about the weather or just put random words after each other, Nergal would still love listening to him and feel like being caressed by that deep soothing voice.  
  
"Hmmm... Not surprised knowing your skills well..." the Sun God smirked, his fingertips circling and lightly rubbing a hardening nipple of his lover. "It makes me feel even more special then because from all those gods you chose me..." he purred satisfied and clearly smug about that fact before he pushed the big body onto its back and quite literally climbed it to straddle Orion. "It also makes me think that I should probably try to work a bit on keeping my well-earned position..." he teased right back and leaned down to lick up a few still visible sweat drops on the broad chest.  
  
"And those times sounds just perfect to me. It's a shame I was completely left out of that extended Roman party... I bet you looked majestic in the midst of that chaos too..." Nergal mused before he started licking and sucking and even biting that nipple he's been stroking previously.

"Oh yeah... Togas and vine and lots of orgies and gold... Full decadence," Orion laughed letting Nergal do what he pleased with his body. His nerves were still in the state of heightened sensing so he moaned low from the sweet lips touching on his skin and nipple.  
  
"You are the very best of all of them, Nerg... My own God who chose me to be with…" he closed his eyes and breathed heavily, caressing the shorter man on top of him wherever he could reach the warm skin.

"Well, if orgies then I'm guessing not so many togas..." he giggled after letting the 'tortured' nipple out of his mouth with a wet pop, smirking on the nickname only his man used. "I would've been a fool not to choose you. You make me crazy so easily. And I cannot get enough of you either. I'm complete only with you," he confessed with a pleased sigh feeling the big hands on him again.  
  
"You keep making me want to prove that you chose well. Will you let me do that... and you again? And maybe... show you how good it is to be fully at my mercy? I had a few foreign lovers too who had taught me a few tricks..."

"Hmm… I think I know what you mean. I know you love those practices... Extending the realms of sensing and pleasures. Exploring the borders between pain and pleasure... Will and submission… I'm interested in what you can teach me, my love. And I am always honored when you... hmm… 'do me'," Orion grinned, his small dark eyes shining up excited and curious about those tricks.  
  
Some of those they already tried out and used. Pain from bruising scratches and bites, for example. Blood was life for the Gods anyway. So that wasn't that new for the Hunter. "I love being at your mercy, my almighty God," he murmured pressing his fingertips to Nergal's spine hard and stroked the vertebrae down to make his lover shiver pleasantly.

And that he did with a loud purr, smiling down pleased at his man. He just loved how well Orion knew his body by then. "I love your eagerness, my gorgeous Hunter... And you loved being fucked by Gods, huh?" he chuckled dirtily and leaned down for a passionate and demanding kiss, taking full control of it quickly to leave Orion breathless and wanting more.  
  
"Now... be a good little worshiper and roll on your stomach. Legs slightly apart and wait patiently," he instructed, his own excitement growing too. He's been fantasizing about this for quite some time now, but the time was finally here to make some of those ideas reality.  
  
To do that, he climbed off Orion and first fetched the leather bottle with water to give it to him. "Drink," he said, already on a bossy, colder tone, like he usually talked to other Gods and those who were below his rank. Afterwards he went back to the table to pour another round of the 'fiery water' for them. He drank his own on the spot but brought Orion's to the bed, only nodding to him to drink that too.

Biting his bottom lip, the Hunter did as he was ordered. And to be honest the tone and situation did feel arousing and similar to some of the encounters he had had with other gods. Even with the exact God who ended up stealing his heart and soul and ran away with him... Now bossing him around... Orion was so moved by his nostalgia he couldn't resist a smirk as he drank and looked at his love.

"You know... I do love this. Our first few times were similar to this. With your war paint you're even more arousing and dangerously sexual, though…" he spoke without permission but he knew the game well as his eye glowed like the distant stars, the love for his man reflecting in them.

As Nergal watched him with a seemingly closed off and colder expression, only the edge of his lips curled up, the shimmering in his irises getting stronger again. He just loved basking in that adoring and loving look of Orion and it was no secret.  
  
Still, he kept to his role and took the water and the empty cup away from Orion. Placing them both back on the table, he went to the fireplace to pull the shimmering stew fully away from the fire. He took his time, of course, to let the tension build in both of them.  
  
"Then maybe next time I should paint myself like that again. I do remember how you seemed to enjoy me like that... Hm... I'll maybe paint you too. You'd look hot and very appetizing that way too," he mused on a light tone while looking over the ropes they had in a wooden box near the door.  
  
Once he found one that would do well without leaving much rope burn, he walked back to the bed in all his naked glory, clearly very comfortable in his own skin. "Would you like that?" Nergal asked, quickly licking his own lips once he sat on the small of the broad back and held the thick wrists together, starting to tie them and the forearms up with the rope.

Orion followed Nergal's every move with his shining eyes. The tension of what may come, how would his God react to his words and speaking indeed worked well on his big body. He even slightly rubbed his hardening meat to the bed under him.  
  
"Oh yeah… I loved the cold War God with blood smeared on his face... I can put on my paint too and we can have a wrestle…" he chuckled dirtily on the nature of the wrestling he had in mind. But obeyed while Nergal tied his arms up.

"I bet you would love _that_..." he chuckled as he finished off and checked to make sure the rope wasn't too tight. "I like the idea too... But for now... You will speak only when you are allowed. Understood?" Nergal asked, switching to an even colder and sterner voice and to emphasize his words as he slid lower on the big body, he slapped an ass cheek hard, watching the skin quickly start to redden in the shape of his hand.

Orion nodded. Biting his lip to not let a moan escape from the slap.  
  
He already was very excited as he laid his head to the right to be able to still watch Nergal. But otherwise remained motionless and tried to breathe even. Waiting patiently.

"That's more like it..." Nergal hummed satisfied and as a praising, he rubbed the tingling away from the warming up skin, his eyes feasting on the tied up big body. Only the sight of it made his quickly filling cock jump in anticipation, but in this role he had a firmer grip not just on Orion, but himself too.  
  
"Such a gorgeous piece of a man... No wonder the other Gods liked to play with you too," he added while his hands were now stroking and groping the firm muscles, even massaging them here and there. Then he leaned forward to kiss and lick along a thick arm, just to do the same on Orion's back, throwing in a few sharper bites too. He already knew how his lover loved those too. It became clear during those first few times when their coupling were more about the physical act than their blossoming emotions for each other.

Sinking his teeth harder into his full bottom lip, Orion closed his eyes trying to keep his sounds of joy inside his throat. More or less he succeeded with that, but his body surely reacted loud and clear to the teasing God and his actions. Making his breathing quicken with each bite and kiss on his goose-bumped skin.

Kissing and biting his way up to Orion's nape, Nergal carefully untied his hair to let his fingers get lost in it. He even smelled it with a pleased moan then as he pressed his hard cock against the other man, he purred into his ear.  
  
"You are doing so well... Already so obedient... But I want to hear the sounds of your pleasure. Don't keep them back from me," he ordered still on that colder tone, but then he licked along Orion's earlobe and even sucked at it sensually to arise more goose bumps on his man, the friction against his own cock a welcomed feeling for the God too.

The whine-like shaky moan broke itself out of Orion with a loud sound. He panted for air just focusing on enjoying every small gesture of Nergal. The touches, the words and the strict voice that had a surprisingly heavy effect on him... Maybe he even moved his firm butt against the hard meat that he felt pressing to it.

Chuckling on the sounds and the moves his 'victim' was making, Nergal suddenly sat up, momentarily depriving Orion from the source of his pleasure.  
  
"Looking at you..." the God continued while kneeling between the slightly open legs, he lightly slapped the insides of the thighs as a gesture to open them wider. "I'm not surprised that so many wanted a piece of you..." he mused, grabbing the hips to pull upwards on them. "Kneel up. Face stays on the bed. Let me take a closer look of that mouthwatering ass. Do tell me... did many enjoy burying themselves into it?" Nergal asked, eyes glued to the firm and muscular body part with pure hunger in his eyes, even if it wasn't evident in his tone.

The big man laid his forehead against the bed and grinned from all that strict ordering around Nergal treated him with. He even may or may not have wiggled his ass a little bit into the face of his man. "I never counted them. But in my years of living there was a lot who enjoyed it thoroughly," he answered, hoping for a hard reaction from his God.

"Oh really?" Nergal raised a brow while stroking the fine ass cheeks. "Then I have a real slut on my hands, it seems!" he said on an even colder tone and slapped the right cheek hard. Maybe there was a hint of jealousy well-hidden in that voice, too.  
  
"From now on, this belongs only to me. No one else is allowed to fuck my little bitch. I might have to put my mark on my territory too, I think," he grunted more to himself and with that leaned down to bite into the reddened flesh to do so.

Orion opened his mouth to agree with Nergal on the ownership over his whole body even. But remembered that he is not allowed to speak when not asked... The loud surprised yell that turned into a lustful moan broke out of his chest, making his body shake into the feeling of the bite.

Chuckling against the marked flesh, Nergal licked and sucked at it until the skin bruised to his liking. He pulled back a bit to admire his work from close then pulled the cheeks apart to expose the hole in question.  
  
"Do. You. Understand?" he asked, not doing anything for a dramatic and tension-building effect. And if he wanted to be honest with himself, he loathed the idea of anyone else touching his Hunter like that. Orion was _his_. Nergal committed himself fully to the Hunter. Something he had never done before. Imagining someone else embracing and fucking his man was something that would make his legendary and destructive anger wake up.

"I am all yours, my love. All my body and soul, till the end of time only yours. I don't care about anyone else just to be with you and make you happy…" Orion whispered lying his face down with closed eyes. The love he felt for his pair was overwhelming so much that at times he feared he would lose control over his wildly burning emotions when he should keep in focus. For example, when they were running across the world it was hard. And he was grateful now that he could let all those flames free to burn them both.

Hearing that and the way Orion said it, Nergal let out a relieved sigh and he rested his forehead against the small of the other's back. He didn't mind that they both fell out of their roles for a moment. "You make me very happy, you know. You are perfect..." he added then kissed the warm skin before moving lower again, inhaling deeply.  
  
Maybe to distract them both or just to help them get back to their roles, Nergal suddenly licked along the crack in front of him, giving his best to please his man just as much.

The response and feelings coming from Nergal warmed Orion's soul even more. It also fueled the hunger to be taken by his man and feel the raw physical manifestation of their passion again.

The lick made the big man moan and sigh pleased, moving his firm ass to ask for more of it.

That sound and moving against his mouth reassured Nergal that Orion knew his true feelings for him and he dived into making his man crazy with his enthusiastic licking and sucking on the tight hole, pressing his tongue against it more and more until he found a way to press into it. He made sure to swirl it around to open him up more.  
  
To help the process, he spit on the opening and made sure to work it in with his tongue and fingers too, moaning approvingly from the way his man was opening up to him.

The long body tensed under the waves of lust and desire that washed over Orion. His tied arms pulled against the ropes, hands fisted. His brain was starting to drift into the fog of pleasures as he was moving against the skilled tongue and fingers, moaning and panting loudly.

"Good... Relax for me, my good boy..." he grunted, pushing a third finger in, watching them being swallowed by the hungry hole. The God then felt generous and curled his fingers in search of that magical spot in his man.  
  
And it was easy to know when he found it. The reactions and the squirming of the big body made Nergal groan and his hard cock jumped and oozed a few more drops. "Beautiful..."

The electric shock-like rush of pleasure made Orion shake and grunt loud. His wide shoulders wiggled slowly as he started to feel the real weight of the ropes and his limited freedom to move and respond with his own body to the sneaky torture of his man.

"How do you like it so far? Am I doing it as well as those many others you let into your body?" he asked, fingering his man faster and rougher, making sure to rub against that spot thoroughly. His other hand sneaked onto the heavy balls then forward to jerk the thick shaft the way he knew Orion loved it. He wanted to make the big man fall apart and let go. To make him speak his mind and beg for him. This all was already very exciting to the God, but he wanted more. It was always _more_ with this man.

"I love it… Yes… Others were maybe more rough and not this... throughout… You gonna make me lose it, my love..." the Hunter panted as he spoke. His speech was spiced with throaty groans and moans as his pair didn't stop stimulating his body in the finest way.

"Oh you'll get rough from me too. But first I want you to let your body orgasm on my fingers and mess my hand up. Then I'll fuck you into oblivion. Do you think you can give me that, hm?" he asked on a nonchalant voice as his fingertips kept milking that spot in his man, the other hand's grip tightening around the wet shaft.  
  
"Come on, big man. Let me see you like that!" he demanded on a strict voice, his hands and fingers moving faster.

"Only if you bring that oblivion for sure…" Orion tried his limits to be funny but his chuckle died in a long beast-like growl. His God was a merciless one and the way he played on the Hunter's body, it turned the strong man into a trembling and whimpering mess fast.  
  
The twisting of the firm hand over his leaking tip caused him to see the stars from up close again… Then his body gave in and squirted his fluids of joy over Nergal's hand.

"I guarantee it, my impatient little bitch..." Nergal humored the big man then moaned approvingly along with Orion's growls. "That's it..." he panted, very much turned on too from the way that gorgeous ass tightened around his fingers and he could smear said fluids all over the hard dick.  
  
The rest of it went around his own along with some more oil once he pulled his hands back and knelt behind the still groaning man then without any more ceremony, pushed half way in just to start fucking himself deeper. No gentleness whatsoever in his moves until he was fully buried in the big man. He paused only then, digging his nails into Orion's hips to slowly start circling his hips, grinding into him as deep as he could go.  
  
The hot tightness was maddening to him, but Nergal stayed in his role and prevented the other man from moving.

Not having enough power to protest, nor really wanting to, Orion tried to move with Nergal's rough moves until he was kept in place. Leaving him whining for it with slight squirming moves. He was flexing his inner muscles around the throbbing dick buried deep inside him to try to make his lover start pounding him.

Nergal's eyes rolled back into his head and he gasped for air from the inner-muscles' nice massage, but he tried to stay in control for a little while longer. "You want it, don't you? You want me to fuck you good... I must warn you, asking that from a War God like me... it won't be like the others who did you... It will be rougher and messier than ever before," he smirked down at the body fully at his mercy.   
  
His eyes drank in the sight of the tied up arms and he reached out too to take a good hold of the rope between them. Clearly he was preparing for the frenzy he was about to unleash on his willing victim. "Are you truly ready for that?" Nergal asked, slowly pulling back an inch just to slide back in on the same pace. The next time he pulled out a bit more and repeated the movement, building up more tension in both of them.

"Please, please give it to me... I want it so much. Want you... Want to feel you take all of me and make it yours... Please Nerg," Orion begged on a shamelessly desperate voice between his shaky moans. Going crazy for it as it showed on the small flexing of his muscles all over his body.

"Hmmm... I love the desperation..." Nergal purred, the way Orion was falling apart under him pleasing him and tickling his insides with pride. And now he let himself go crazy for his man as his hold tightened on the rope and he rammed into the gorgeous ass with full force.  
  
It made him groan loud too then looked down to watch himself fucking deep into the slick hotness. He always loved watching his dick sliding in and out of Orion and this wasn't different either.  
  
Then it was time for him to lean over his mountain to leave his deep bites and scratches all over the slick skin while their bodies were slapping together fast and loud.

The dying beast-like sounds Orion made were a very clear sign of approval over the wild ride Nergal got into. The Hunter pushed his big shoulders into the bed for some support to buck back against the violently hammering moves of his God. Not really sensing anything else anymore. Just Nergal and that perfect dick working his sensitive inner parts and those sharp teeth causing sweet pain over his flushed skin. Drifting him dangerously close to his fall.

The leaner man was groaning just as loud, his small ass flexing and moving fast, hips never slowing down as he kept the wild pace up, both their bodies getting covered in sweat again from the frenzy they both fell into.  
  
Nergal loved that he could unleash his wild side on the big man and the fact that Orion could take it and wanted it so badly just made him fall in love with him even deeper.  
  
As he licked his bloody teeth and lips once he let go of a wound in the crook of his man's neck, he licked along Orion's nape and fisted his free hand in his long hair, pressing his whole body against him. He didn't mind that like that the rope was rubbing against his stomach too, because the God could feel just how close they both were.  
  
"Cum for me, my needy bitch. Show me how much your big body thirsts for my godly seed!" he instructed and soon enough felt that mind-blowing pulsing around his dick, pulling him deeper. It became too much for the God too and moments later he began bathing the tight walls with his load too, yelling his intense pleasure next to his man's ear.


End file.
